


Selfish

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: The fan and the flame [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: Plotless smut between Sasuke and Hinata





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at writing smut and also writing Sasuke, so I'm hitting 2 birds with one stone lol, hope you enjoy!

Sasuke had always been selfish, but it was never more apparent to him than in moments like these. Hinata was spread before him like a feast, her only covering her fishnet undershirt, now hiked up past heaving breasts wet from his mouth and bruised from his lips and teeth. Her bare stomach bore smears of his seed; they had been in this secluded part of the forest bordering Konoha for several hours now, and while he had filled her many times, he was not yet ready to let her stagger home. Her hands, stretched high above her dark head, were bound together with his rope like belt, and he had spread his white shirt beneath her to prevent her flawless skin from getting scrapped by the forest floor when he fucked her fast and hard.

She was tired, he observed; her creamy thighs trembled in his calloused hands, and her voice had been hoarse the last time she cried out his name. A fleeting thought occurred to him, but he dismissed it. Give her a break? No, not until he saw his cum dripping out of her. He wanted her to walk around her previous village with his mark on her. He wanted to imagine the blush that would torment her when she was accosted by Naruto asking her on a date all while his cum was staining her thighs and filling her womb. He wanted to rest secure in the knowledge that her pussy would ache for him for weeks to come and her mind even longer, always on edge and wondering when he would come for her again. He would bind her to him, body, mind, and soul, as surely as she'd bound him, and he would never let her go.

Her breathing ragged, she tilted her hips up, silently asking for him to fill her once more. His face impassive save for the blood red of his Sharingan that burned every second of their encounter into his mind, he obliged her, gripping his wet and rock hard dick at the base and slowly sinking it back into her flexing pussy.

"Ahhhh," she groaned, pearl eyes narrowed in pleasure as she took him in, heels digging into the small of his back and urging him deeper.

"You like it when I give it to you like this, don't you, hime," he said through gritted teeth as he found a rhythm that made the tomoe in his eyes spin wildly. She didn't answer; there was no need to as she braced her feet on either side of him to give herself greater leverage to meet his increasingly jerky thrusts.

Her bound hands looped around his neck, digging into the smooth flesh of his shoulder blades and leaving marks that he knew Karin and Suigetsu would nag him about later. He was beyond caring, his while being focused on the building ecstasy in his lower abdomen, the tightening of his balls, and the maddening clasp of her clinging wet pussy around him. He was so close, _so close_ , so -

He came with an arched back and almost agonized moan, shooting thick streams of cum deep into her spasming center, his eyes fading to their normal black as his pleasure faded and his body cooled and relaxed.

Almost sleepily, he reached behind his head to undo the knot binding her hands, pouting faintly as he dragged himself out of the shelter of her soft breasts and warm pussy and used the material to secure his pants around his waist.

She gathered herself slowly, and he watched avidly, pleased by the wetness on her thighs as she pulled her pants up and the wobble in her step and she took her first tentative steps back toward the village. He shrugged his shirt on and smirked one last time before poking her gently on the forehead and disappearing in a rush of flames.

He would see her soon enough.


End file.
